homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
WINTER-BALL-Presents-and-Presence
CURRENT amoralAriadne CAA slips up beside Lorrea and presses their lips into her shoulder. "Hello." -- CAT: Lorrea freezes, for an instant, before relaxing. "Hi," CAA: Ari pulls away. "I'm sorry." CAT: "No, it's fine. Just nerrrrrves." CAA: "Would you like me to soothe them a bit?" CAT: "Arrren't you alllrrready?" CAA: "I do my best. I was offering something more direct though. Unless you'd prefer I just spiked the punch." Ari smiles down at Lorrea, then kisses her cheek. CAT: "How dirrrrect, exactlllly?" Lorrea grins, but glances around. The nerves are rather clearly present. CAA: "Using my abilities to inhibit your natural stress response, and your fight or flight response for a few hours. Just to help you stay calm." CAT: Lorrea's voice drops a little lower. "... As tempting as that is, I think it's imporrtant that I be fulllly awarrrrre, considerrring a few of those prrresent." CAA: "All right. I just worry about you. I want you to have a good time." CAT: "It's going fairrrllly wellll thus farrr, due in no smalllll parrrt to you," CAA: Ari bows their head. "Then I am happy to be of service." CAT: "Arrrre you enjoying yourrrselllf, though?" CAA: "With you, definitely. With these others..." Ari grimaces. "I've definitely had worse?" CAT: "Most of them arrrre tollerrrabllle. The rest... llleave a llot to be desirrrrred. They'llll llearrn." CAT: "... I hope." CAA: "If not, the Game will punish them." Ari sighs. "I'm going to get us both a drink. Try to think happy thoughts, my love." Ari presses their lips to her temple again and wanders off. CAT: "Alllrrrright," -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG approaches as discreetly as he can... which is to say not that discreetly in the midst of a ball... -- CGG: "Miss. Fenrix.... A. Moment. Of. Your. Time...." CAT: Lorrea watches Serios' approach. She raises an eyebrow. "Yes?" CGG: "So. Then.... You. And. Ari?" CAT: "Yes." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG just sorta of sighs a bit... -- CGG: "I. Know. I. Am. Not. One. To. Talk. In. Regards. To. Possibly. Dangerous. Matesprit. Choices.... In. Certain. Regards.... But...." CAT: "... I underrstand yourr concerrn. Alll I can ask is that you trrust my judgement." CGG: "I. Do.... I. Have. No. Intention. Of. Interfering. Beyond. My. Expression. Of. Concern.... So. Have. They. Been. A. Perfect.... Erm.... Gentleperson?" CAT: "Of courrse," Lorrea rolls her eyes. "How has yourrr time been?" CGG: "Aside. From. Jack'S. Entrance.... It. Has. Been. Rather. Well...." CGG: "I. Would. Like. To. Hope. That. Is. The. Last. Of. The. Surprises.... I. Can. Not. Imagine. The. Remaining. Two. Twinks. Doing. Anything. That. We. Can. Not. See. Coming...." CAT: "... But then, you're not known forr yourr imagination." CAT: "No offense." CGG: "I. Will. Not. Take. Offense.... I. Admit. It. To. Be. The. Truth...." CAT: "Don't worrrry too much about it. Enjoy yourrrsellf. I'm cerrrtainllly trrying." CGG: "I. Certainly. Will. Not. Allow. The. Concerns. Inhibit. My. Enjoyment.... I. Have. To. Say. Aside. From. Jack. It. Is. Refreshing. To. Be. At. A. Gathering. Such. As. This. Without. Jabs. At. Titles. And. Endless. Talks. Of. Wealth...." CAT: "Give it a bit llongerr, I'm surre that'llll starrt up soon enough." CGG: "I. Would. Rather. It. Not.... I. Do. Not. Need. Reminders. Of. Why. I. Hated. Balls. In. The. Past...." CAT: "I'm fairrllly surre that you're safe. 'Prrince' harrdlly worrks as an insullllt, in most cases." CGG: "It. Is. Not. A. Matter. Of. Having. A. Good. Title. Or. Not.... It. Is. Just. Annoying. To. Hear. It. All. Going. In. The. Background...." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG looks up from his phone long enough to see Serios and Lorrea talking, and decides to go up to them, hands jammed stiff in his pockets -- CAG: "Hello Serios... Hey Lorrea.." CAT: "I harrdllly have experrrience on that frrrront. Hey, Erribus." CGG: "Ah. Hello. Mr. Moirai...." CAG: Eribus casts a quick glare at Serios, but tries his best to give Lorrea a friendly smile. "So uh, what are you two discussing anyways?" CAT: "Nothing much. Idllle smalllltallk." CAT: "Have you seen LLorrcan, yet, Erribus?" -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG somewhat mutters "I. Am. Suddenly. Reminded. Of. My. Last. Time. Attending. A. Ball..." -- CAG: "No, I haven't... I don't want to get lost in Aaisha's hive looking for her either.. But I'm sure she is around" CAT: Lorrea disregards Serios' muttering. "I saw herr, beforre things starrted up. I'lll llet herr know that you're herre if I see herr." CGG: "I. Am. Certain. You. Will. Find. Her. Soon. Enough...." CAG: "Well either way, I figure if gift giving is in order, I have things for you two..." He uncaptchalogs two longish packages, wrapped in olive ink blotted paper, you can faintly recognize names and dates written on the paper in messy scrawl. CGG: "Ah.... I. Had. Not. Thought. To. Give. The. Gifts. At. This. Time.... I. Was. Not. Certain. If. The. Protocol. Would. Be. For. The. Gifts. To. Be. Exchanged. Near. The. End. Of. The. Event...." CAG: "Serios, just take the gift now, I don't know if I'd come across you much again" CGG: "...Um.... Right...." CAT: Lorrea shrugs, and takes the thing being offered to her. Presuming that it is. "Sorrry, Erribus, but I don't have anything forr you. I hope that isn't a prrobllem? This was alll ratherr shorrt notice." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG accepts the gift... and offers his own to both Eribus and Lorrea... -- CAG: "It is all fine, I don't need anything" CAT: Lorrea quietly accepts the gift from Serios. CAG: "Oh? I'm suprised you actually have a gift for me Serios..." He takes the gift carefully, not sure what to expect. CGG: "I. Had. Taken. Time. To. Get. A. Gift. For. Everyone. Who. I. Knew. Would. Be. Coming...." CAG: "Well that is awfully kind of someone of your caliber" CAT: "... Helllping Aaisha with the prreparrations dug into my time." CAT: "And my styllle of gift takes a good bit of time to make." CGG: "It. Is. Quite. Understandable. Miss. Fenrix.... And. Gift. Giving. Was. Not. Necessarily. A. Requirement. For. This. Event...." CAT: "I'm awarrre! I just harrdlly expected to get any." CAG: "Lorrea your gift to me can be you postponing your death as long as possible, if that is to be done... Anyways, you can open your gifts if you'd like, but its fine if you wait" CAT: "Me? Die? And give Scarrllet the satisfaction?" Lorrea scoffs. CGG: "Hmm.... Well. It. Would. Hardly. Do. To. Not. See. If. The. Gift. Was. Appreciated. Or. Not...." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG takes a moment to see if anyone else is going to open their gift first... -- CAT: Lorrea is going to open her gift from Eribus. CAG: Inside Lorrea's gift is a saber carved from a femur, a black and jade tapestry wrapped around the hilt. CAG: "I uh, had some spare bones, this one was from an incomplete skeleton, couldn't let it go to waste" CAT: Lorrea glances between Eribus and the saber. "Oh, wow. Thank you. This is ratherr... morre than I'd expected, to be honest." CAG: "Well I hope you can put it to use" -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG admires Eribus's gift to Lorrea for a moment, and then curiously starts to carefully unwrap his own gift... -- CAT: Lorrea moves the saber into her STRIFEDECK. CAG: Serios's gift is a very ornate pistol, laden with gold and gems, its pretty but non-operational. Inside is also a small note. CAT: "Reallly a strraight shooterr when it comes to gifts." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG curiously reads the note -- CAG: It reads: Serios, you are not the only one who can aim for heads, just remember I have a firearm... Happy 12th Perigee :) CGG: "....Definitely. Feels. Like. My. Last. Time. Attending. A. Ball...." CCC: "That's because it's time to ball out!" CGG: "Thank. You. For. The. Gift.... And. I. Will. Take. Heed. Of. The. Note...." CCC: Nyarla stood at the entrance, subtly posing. CCC: Also, wearing a dress CAT: "... Nyarrlla." Lorrea moves to open Serios' gift for her. Because, you know, she's unphased by Nyarla wearing a dress. CAG: "Well I hope you both enjoy your gifts... And.. Nyarla? Wha.. What" CGG: Serios gift for Lorrea is a jeweled Saber... it shows signs of having spent some time underwater... even before such a time it seems it was more ceremonial than for practical use... CCC: He strides over to the group, not to subtly enjoying the clacking of his high heels. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks curiously at Nyarla... -- CGG: "Erm.... Mr. Aesona.... I. See. You. Have. Changed.... Outfits.... CGG: " CAG: Eribus also moves to open Serios's gift, being mindful of the wrapping. CAT: "... This is a realll gem, thank you Serrios." CCC: "Yes, I have. Isn't this dress lovely?" CAT: The Ceremonial Saber makes it way into her strifedeck, too. CGG: Serios gift for Eribus appears to be bones of some form of giant Sea Serpent... The skull was left in the open, but the rest are in a captchacard..." CAG: "Oh wow... T-thank you Serios.. This is actually more than I would have expected" CGG: "The. Saber. Was. One. That. I. Had. Long. Recovered. From. A. Wreck. Near. My. Hive.... I. Hope. It. Is. To. Your. Liking.... And. The. Bones. Are. What. Remains. Of. My. Lusus.... CGG: " CGG: "I. Had. Intended. My. Gifts. To. All. Be. Nice. For. This. Evening...." CAG: "Well... Now I appologize for my note... If it uh.. Means much" CGG: "You. Do. Not. Need. To. Apologise.... I. Had. Wronged. The. Moment. Between. You. And. Miss. Lorcan.... And. It. Seems. I. Had. Not. Presented. A. Means. Of. Proper. Atonement. For. It. If. It. Is. Still...." CAG: Eribus captchalogs the gift, and uncaptchalogs a small crumpled box and presents it to Nyarla. "Here Nyarla, this is for you and uh... Yeah, nice dress" CGG: "Ah. Yes. Since. We. Do. Seem. To. Be. Doing. This. Now...." CCC: He gingerely accepts the gift, smiling at the complimant on his dress. "Why thank you." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG brings out a gift for Nyarla... -- CAT: Lorrea glances between Serios and Eribus, for a few moments, before peering at Nyarla. CCC: He uncaptchalogues a small stack of wide, flat boxes, offering them to Eribus. CCC: He's holding them up in one hand, so it's not anything too heavy. He accepts Serios' gift with the free hand. CAG: Eribus takes the boxes in his own arms. CCC: With his newly freed hand, he uncaptchalogues yet another small box to hand to Serios. Before carefully opening the gift that Eribus had gotten him. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG accepts the gift from Nyarla, and watches to see what he had recieved from Eribus... -- CHM: ∴ Meira comes back from the ablution chamber. CAG: Inside the small box folded up is a very rich soft fuschia tapestry, inlayed with gold weave and smells like saltwater. CHM: ∴ As a reminder, she is wearing: http://i.imgur.com/83DNDmX.jpg CAT: "Harrdlly expected so many gifts to change hands." CAG: Eribus himself decides to open the boxes that Nyarla had handed him. CCC: He smiles as he draws the tapestry from the box, smoothing his hand along the texture. CAG: "I hope you like it Nyarla, its one of my higher quality tapestries I've collected" CAT: "I'm seeing a common thrread, herre." CAT: "Orr, uncommon, as the case may be." CCC: Inside Eribus' gifts are small bundles of clothes in each. All in what Nyarla would 've thought of as Eribus's style. CAT: Lorrea is rather monotone. CCC: "Definitely uncommon. Those threads are rare." CHM: ∵ Moira, seeing Meira come back, finishes the last of her punch and gets up. CHM: ∵ To join her. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG takes a moment to slowly unwrap his gift from Nyarla... -- CHM: ∴ Meira pulls out the gift they received from Lorrea earlier, and they pull the wrapping off of it. Meira's wings flap excitedly. CCC: "I know you're the only one who even remotely appreciates fashion the way I do Eribus, I designed some of that myself." CAG: Eribus captchalogs the clothes. "Hey, thank you Nyarla.. These definitely are exquisite" CHM: ∵ Moira looks over in interest. One of her false wings comes loose, and she has to re-attach it to her back with velcro. CCC: Inside Serios' gift is a book. The Lost City of Z. CAT: Lorrea's gift is a rather simply bound journal, with an M carefully calligraphed on the cover, in black ink. It isn't empty. CHM: ∵ She makes a jealous glance at Meira's fluttering wings before looking at the journal. CCC: "That's a non fictional account of a brave explorer who set off in the name of glory and conquest, braving the unknown." CHM: ∴ They flip through the pages. CGG: "Ah most excellent... I shall eagerly enjoy the tale of his account..." CCC: He goes to open his own gift from Serios. CGG: Inside. Is. A. Few. Ancient. Outfits.... The. Fabric. Is. Nice. Though. A. Bit. Tattered. On. The. Edges.... And. There. Is. A. Slight. Damp. Smell. To. Them. Still.... CAT: It's a number of short stories, vaguely resembling common mythologies, though a few of the characters may seem rather familiar. It's all written in the same ink, in Alternian, complete with the start of each storying having the first letter made into a small work of art in it's own right. It's not perfect, by any means, but it's all done carefully. CGG: "I am sorry if it the outfits are not in the best conditions... I had rather hoped it would be something that you can either draw inspiration from or perhaps have some means to restore..." CAT: Lorrea watches Nyarla and Serios' exchange, quirking a brow. CHM: ∵ "Oh my, the drop caps are beautifully done! Did you make this yourself, Lorrea?" CCC: He pulls out one of the articles of clothing, turning it over in his hand adn tugging at the fabric. A large smile on his face. "This is just wonderful, thank you Serios." CHM: ∴ "This seems interesting. It will help us brush up on our Alternian." Meira smiles. CAT: "Oh! Um. Yes." CCC: He looks up at the handmaidens nearby, tentatively calling out. "Meira?" CHM: ∴ "Hm?" The one in the Taishou-esque garb looks back at Nyarla. CCC: "Happy Twelfth Perigree. I know you're not my biggest fan, but I got you a gift." He uncaptchalogue's a bug habitat full of a colony large and colorful bugs. Offering it to her. CHM: ∴ Her eyes light up. "What are these?" CAG: "I'm going to see if I can fix up final arrangements of gifts I've made.. Maybe even scrounge up some gifts for some people I've yet to think about... I'll uh, I'll be back" Eribus waves a quick goodbye to the rest of the group, and disappears through one of the many exits CHM: ∴ She sets the habitat down on a table and looks at it from all angles. CCC: "They're Mesquite Bugs. I would have wrapped this, but I don't think they'd have like that, hehehe." CHM: ∴ "Mesqui... oh! We have a human book that..." She flits around the habitat, muttering half-sentences. CHM: ∴ "I haven't done that in sweeps... more kissing bugs. Good memories... ha!" CAT: Lorrea purses her lips, observing the exchange between Nyarla and Meira. CHM: ∴ "Which of our nasty horrorterror friends told you?" CCC: "..." CCC: "It wasp Moira who told me, actually." CHM: ∴ "This is too precise. I don't think she knows the reason why this excites me! Did you Moira?" CHM: ∵ "I just said you like cool bugs." CHM: ∴ "I mean... you remember the thing with the... the time player. When she... " Meira smiles. "I wasted a perfectly good pen." CHM: ∵ "Yeah, I kind of do now that you mention it." CHM: ∴ "Well, these bugs are capable of carrying a very specific disease, and I'm glad to have them. Thank you Nyarla!" CCC: He smiles. "I'm glad that you recognized that. And even more so that you enjoy them." CAT: Lorrea raises an eyebrow, slightly, but doesn't interrupt the conversation. CCC: "I wouldn't purposeful let you get infected, but they do have the potential to pass the disease. Hehe, I wouldn't expect you to kiss a kissing bug." CHM: ∴ "Oh... you don't know much about either of us, Nyarla." She smiles, but its a little offputting this time. CCC: He's put off by the offputting smile. "Uhh, I suppose I don't. Though perhaps I will in the future. We can be friends." CHM: ∴ "Not if you keep trying to make deals with horrorterrors." She says to Nyarla, but coos it at the habitat, gently poking the enclosure. CCC: "...' CCC: " CHM: ∵ Moira is still leafing through Lorrea's present, not too fussed over the bugs. CCC: He approaches Moira next, presenting a small box. A jewelry box, actually. "And for you." CAT: Lorrea narrows her eyes, watching Nyarla. CHM: ∵ "Oh my!" She examines the box. "It's beautiful. Did you make it yourself?" CCC: "No, sadly the bug hunt took most of my gift finding time. I thought you would enjoy this anyway though." CHM: ∵ "Yes, it's very pretty! And very thoughtful! Thank you!" CCC: "...are you going to open it?" CCC: "Though the box is also very nice." CHM: ∵ "Oh, it opens?" She works at the lid. CCC: The lid flips back to reveal a golden bracelet with swirls carved into it's outside. The centerpiece is a pearl on an island of diamonds. CHM: ∵ "Oh my. This is very ornate! I hope you didn't spend much on this, Nyarla! You need those boondollars for adventuring!" CCC: "Hehehe, luckily for me, I bought it with caegars long ago. Thank you though." CHM: ∵ "Well thank you, Nyarla. It's very sweet of you." CHM: ∵ She puts on the bracelet, captchalogging the jewelry box it came in. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks over to the two handmaidens... -- CGG: "I. Also. Have. Gifts. To. Give. The. Two. Of. You.... I. Wished. I. Had. More. Prior. Notice. To. The. Fact. That. You. Were. Attending.... And. Perhaps. A. Handle. To. Contact. You. By. To. Know. What. Kind. Of. Gift. To. Give...." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG offers a box to each of the handmaidens... -- CTG: Arty comes from the corner, bearing a few boxes with bows on them. CHM: ∵ "Oh wow! So many of you got us presents! You didn't have to do that!" CAT: Lorrea moves back, leaning against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest. She silently observes her competition. CHM: ∵ Moira opens the box that he gave her. CTG: Arty sees Lorrea, and approaches bearing a jade colored box. "Hey. Gift time, right?" CGG: The box holds a small assortment of gemstones... CAT: "... I guess?" CGG: They are not necessarily polished and endured some time of being underwater... CAT: "You reallly have something forr me?" CAT: Lorrea seems both confused and surprised. CHM: ∵ "Oh my! Where did you get all these?" CTG: "Well, yeah. We're friends, right?" Arty tries out this smile thing. He might not ever get over being so shy. CGG: "I. Had. Gained. A. Large. Amount. Of. Treasure. From. Sea.-Wrecks. Near. My. Hive. Before. The. Game. Had. Happened...." CAT: Lorrea somewhat warily smiles back; she's being polite. "Welll, with a ratherrr mixed historrry." CTG: "Are you still salty about that time you stabbed me? I'd nearly forgotten." He laughs a bit. CHM: ∵ "I have all sorts of projects I can use these for. Thank you, Serios!" CGG: "That. Is. Quite. Good. To. Hear...." CAT: "Welll, that's harrdlly the extent of it. It's heallled, right?" CHM: ∵ "Don't forget your own gifts!" Moira hands out packages to everyone around who the Handmaidens haven't already given their gifts to. Like the others, each has socks in their own blood color (or eye color, for humans), with handmade buttons with their symbols on them. CTG: "Yeah, yeah. But, hey, on Earth, Perigee's Eve is close to a new year. So I want to sort of clear our slate, as far as bad stuff goes. Okay?" CCC: He has a wide smile. "These socks are absolutely lovely." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG assesses the violet socks carefully... -- CAT: "... Surre." CGG: "These. Are. Quite. Well. Made...." CHM: ∵ "Yeah, Meira is a wiz with a needle!" CTG: Arty hands her the small box. It's compact, portable. There's a pretty good doodle of Lorrea on the top. CAT: "You drraw?" Lorrea tries to open the box. She hopes it isn't a bomb. CAA: Ari approaches Lorrea again, holding a drink in each hand, waiting for her to finish opening gifts with a smile on their face. CTG: "Yeah, relieves stress." Inside the box is a small metal figurine of Lorrea. It's very detailed, down to the markings in the saber and on her horn. It's welded to a platform, with a jade button on the side of it. CTG: "Push it." CHM: ∵ "A....Ari?" CAT: Lorrea presses the button. CAA: Ari smiles. "Oh! Sa- I mean, Moira! How are you?" CAT: Her eyes flick up, and then between Ari and Moira, for an instant. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG eyes the interaction between Moira and Ari carefully... -- CHM: ∵ "I'm okay. Sort of surprised to see you here though. I expected you would be....I dunno, busy with things in the Furthest Rung." CTG: The small figure makes clicking sounds as it goes into a slashing motion, and then strikes a heroic pose before going back to neutral position. CAA: Ari smiles indulgently. "Lorrea invited me. And I decided to attend. Best choice I've made in some time." CHM: ∵ "Oh. She did?" Moira looks at Lorrea with surprise. "That's so sweet of her." Her voice has little inflection when she says this. "Must be good to get out after all that time out there." CHM: ∵ "Um....did any of your....compatriots come, too?" -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG freezes at the thought of other horror terrors attending... -- CAA: "I had expected to see my brother on your arm, as usual. Where is Cocytus, anyway?" CAT: "Oh. Thank you, Arrrty. This is harrdlly something you just find." She tucks the figurine/box into her sylladex. She doesn't comment on the exchange, though she's very much listening. CHM: ∵ A forced smile reaches Moira's lips. "Oh, I didn't think he'd be interested in something silly like this. He doesn't know any of the players." CAA: "That's because he's still pining for you. How many sessions has it been? Three or four hundred? Shouldn't you two just make it official already?" CTG: "You're welcome." Arty smiles again, and notes Lorrea's distracted. "I'll see you at home. I'm gonna go talk to Lilah." With that, he excuses himself. CHM: ∵ She gives an uncomfortable laugh. "Oh, Ari, you jokester!" CHM: ∵ "How much more 'official' can it get than being his property?" There's a slight stress on this last word. CHM: ∵ Sje CHM: ∵ She's still doing that forced smile though. CAA: Ari shrugs. "Suleiman freed Hurrem." CHM: ∵ "Suleiman fell in love with Hurrem." CAA: "Yes," Ari says pointedly. "He did." CCC: He wordlessly sets a small box next to Ari before backing away. Not wanting to interrupt their conversation. CHM: ∵ "Cocytus doesn't love me." She hugs her arms around herself and looks away. CHM: ∵ "I'm just a toy for his amusement." CAA: "Don't lie, Moira. It's unbecoming." Ari turns their attention from the handmaiden and raises an eyebrow at the box. "What is this?" CHM: ∵ "Excuse me, I need to use the little girls' room." CCC: "I didn't expect to see you here, but I still have a gift for you." CHM: ∵ Moira runs off. The more perceptive among you might notice a single tear run down her cheek. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks sympathetically at the handmaiden that left... and turns somewhat in surprise to see what Nyarla could have given Ari... -- CAA: "A... gift?" Ari picks up the box. "It's very pretty." They attempt to open it without harming the paper. CCC: Inside is purple bundle of lacy cloth. When Ari takes it out of the box it unfolds into a long overcoat CCC: (( http://www.the-gothic-shop.co.uk/images/large/49-190515023529.jpg )) CAA: Ari squeals in delight, and pulls on the overcoat, over their gown. "Ooh! It's lovely, Nyarla!" CAA: "Thank you!" CCC: He smiles. "You're welcome. It's early so the oufit is unfinished, but this portion of it is ready for you." CHM: ∴ Meira chases after Moira with a box of tissues. CAA: Ari bows. -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO approaches Serios, and watches her handmaidens run off. "What did you say to them, Nyarla?" -- CGG: "It. Was. Not. Anything. Mr. Aesona. Had. Said...." CCC: "I said nothing aside from giving them gifts, which they loved." CGG: "I. Am. Sorry. That. I. Had. Left. You. Alone. For. So. Long. My. Love.... Everyone. Was. Suddenly. Giving. Out. Gifts...." CCC: "I have yours too." He holds up a presant to Libby. CSO: Libby coughs. "What?" CCC: "I'll have to return later though, I have something that I need to attend to..." He briskly moves towards the door. "Sorry, please excuse me." CSO: She opens the box, and runs her fingers over the fabric within. "It's beautiful, Nyarla." CGG: "He. Had. Sewn. A. Dress. For. You. My. Love?" CHM: ∴ Meira returns a little bit later, alone. CSO: Libby nods. CGG: "I. Am. Certain. It. Is. Probably. One. Of. His. Finer. Ones.... I. Would. Wish. I. Was. A. Bit. More. Constructive. With. My. Own. Hands...." CAG: Eribus returns from one of the exits he had left through, wearing the shirt give to him by Nyarla, but still wearing his red jacquard vest overtop. CAT: A moment after Nyarla left, Aaisha returned to the room, looking after him curiously but peering around and seeing Libby and Serios. She headed over to the pair, more relaxed than she had been a few minutes ago. She walked up with a smile, "Serios, Libby. Enjoying yourselves?" CSO: Libby nods. "Yes. It's been lovely." CAT: Lorrea nervously runs a hand through her hair, which undoes the last of Aaisha's efforts to tame it, exhaling. CGG: "It. Has. Certainly. Been. An. Enjoyable. Affair. Aside. From. A. Brief. Moment. Concerning. Certain. Guests...." CAT: She chuckles low, looking around to see if she can spot said guests, "Yes that was rather... unexpected. Something to worry about later. I'm glad you two are enjoying yourselves." CGG: "And. How. Have. Things. Been. For. You. Hosting?" CTG: "Now, where did Lilah run off to...?" CCC: • "I'm right here," she harrumphs. • CAT: "Mm, other than the two unplanned guests well. I've been giving a few tours of my hive," she laughs, "And hoping Lorcan hasn't gotten lost." CTG: Arty jumps and nearly lets out a shriek. "Woah! Sorry, dear. I've been a little distracted as of late. " CCC: • "I noticed." • -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO coughs, trying to hide a laugh. -- CAG: Eribus walks over to Aaisha and Libby with Serios, two small boxes in his hands. "Hello Libby, Hey Aaisha.. Hello Serios, uh again... I have some gifts to give yet, here you go" He offers a box to Aaisha and Libby each. CTG: "Would a gift make up for it?" He smiles at her, taking out a little box. CSO: Libby smiles. "Thank you, Eribus." CAT: She grins wide at Libby, "People who get lost in my hive tend to not make it out." She turns as Eribus walks over, eyes widening in surprise. She takes the box offered. "Oh, thanks Eribus." CAG: "Its the least I can do counting you provided my arms and all" CSO: Libby tentatively opens the box. CCC: • Lila frowns. "Don't try to buy my affection, Arty." • CCC: He returns to the room CTG: "That's not what I meant...sorry. I'm just trying to find a way to give you a gift without it seeming random and forced." CAG: Inside Libby's box is a fine caligraphy pen made out of bone, and a small bound journal, filled with everything Eribus has been keeping track of over the course of the session. CCC: • Lila's frown softens into a smile. "Arty. I'm your wife. You can give me gifts without having to be witty." • CAG: "I didn't know what to get you, but I hope this is well" CSO: Libby smiles. "Thank you, Eribus. It is absolutely lovely." CAT: Lorrea's eye's flick about the room, moving from person to person. She keeps her back against the wall, and her hand resting on her hip, near where a sword would sit if it were at her side. CTG: Arty takes a deep breath. "Okay. I just...don't wanna mess up. You know how I get. " -- CURRENT calamitousClotho CCC opens the gift slowly. -- CTG: It's a small brooch, with a shield on it. Adorned on the shield is a pink, glittering heart. Under the brooch is a piece of paper, folded gently and carefully. CCC: • Lilah blushes and gently tugs the piece of paper from underneath the brooch, unfolding it delicately. • CAT: Aaisha watches Libby open her own gift, rather impressed by the pen and a moment later she's opening her own box. CCC: Nyarla approaches Lilah smoothly, calculatedly. "Your highness." It's not quite terse, but not kind either. It's formal. He sets a small bottle next to her, it's titled Royal Jelly. CTG: The paper is a very, very detailed drawing of her. Down to the last freckle. There's a little heart near the bottom, along with a haiku. "A meeting by chance//love has changed my circumstance.//till death do us part. -- CURRENT calamitousClotho CCC blushes and attaches the brooch to her dress. "I love it, Arty." -- CRC: Loud footsteps can be heard entering the ballroom, as Scarlet sweeps in, her large ballgown taking up entirely too much space. "Hello lovelies!" CTG: Arty smiles and leans in to hug her. "I'm glad." CAG: Inside Aaisha's own box is a small hair comb of bone, adorned with small gemstones, rough and unpolished -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG a shiver runs down Serios's spine... that voice... -- CCC: • Lilah returns the hug, but turns her head at just the last minute to make it a tender kiss. • CAG: Eribus turns his head to the noise, his face going pale. "Oh no..." CAT: Aaisha turns at the sound of the voice, briefly distracted from the box though her eyes had lit up when she saw it. A smile comes to her face as she sees Scarlet, excusing herself from the group she goes to greet her. "Hello Scarlet, I'm glad you could make it I was starting to worry." CCV: "Greetings, all of you," Vigil rumbles from behind Scarlet. He is wearing only a small blue bowtie, and shuffles behind Scarlet slowly. 0_0 CAA: Ari places their hand on Lorrea protectively. CTG: Arty's eyes widen, surprised, but then flutter shut as he returns the kiss, holding her close. CHM: ∴ Meira produces two packages for the twinks. Following the polite rules of this gathering is important. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG holds Libby close to him... eyeing where he heard the voices come from... -- CAT: Lorrea's gaze follows Aaisha. She remains where she is. CAT: "Vigil!" Putting the box away for a moment she addresses them, "I found a note in my garden, have you been tending it?" CAG: After seeing Vigil, Eribus goes even more pale in complexion, instinctively gripping his shoulders. "O-oh no" CCC: "Vigil. Scarlet. Welcome." CCV: "I could not let them die," Vigil says, shrugging. 0_0 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO laces her fingers with Serios'. -- CHM: ∴ "Oh, Aaisha, you're guaranteed one of the most beautiful gardens in all the game if he is." Meira comments. CRC: Scarlet gives Aaisha air kisses on either side of her face. "I brought you a gift, Aaisha. It's tradition for Companions to give each other terrible fashion choices. I would be remiss if I didn't continue with you." CCC: "A birthday suit is not approproate formal attire." CRC: "Well I like it, Nyarla." Scarlet giggles and offers Aaisha a small box wrapped in pink paper and ribbons, with little gold bells tied into the ribbon. CAG: "I uh, I uh h-have to go... I'll uh, I'll be back l-later" Eribus tries his best to sneak his way out without being noticed by the newcomers. CAT: Lorrea's hand at her side twitches, her eyes shifting to follow Eribus. She frowns. CAT: "Oh well then I might have to change my gift if it's tradition," she laughs and she takes the box gently, watching Eribus leave and then finding Lorrea with her eyes. She raises her eyebrows and nods in his direction. A question: Would you like to help him? Then she turns back to the twinks, "Thank you Vigil, and if you'd like to move them please do they're not meant for land life." CCV: "I do not own a suit, let alone one for birthdays," Vigil says, watching Eribus curiously. "How fare your injuries?" he asks, striding over and placing a large hand on his back. 0_0 CCC: "...' CRC: "Open it, Open it!" Scarlet giggles. "And I won't hold you to it, just myself. It felt right for me to do this for you." CCC: He hand a small gift to each Scarlet and Vigil. CCV: "I know," Vigil says, still staring down at Eribus while taking the offered gift. 0_0 CAG: "I uh... I uh.. I-I.." If there was any doubt of Eribus's fear, it is very prevalent now. CRC: Scarlet opens Nyarla's gift, and furrows her brow. "What is it?" CCC: He's already gone, having casually walked out of the room. CCV: "Did someone remove your tongue as well?" Vigil asks Eribus curiously. "It is a very choice meat, I will admit." 0_0 CAT: Aaisha opens it at Scarlet's urging, curiousity shining in her eyes though they're sparkling with anticipated amusement. CRC: "He sure enjoys the taste of mine." She whispers conspiratorially to Aaisha. Inside the box is a bright carnation pink sweater, with a large pomeranian's face in the middle of the front. Like something your lusus might bring you. CAG: "P-please Vigil, c-could you leave me be? I-I don't want to ruin you or S-Scarlet's time h-here..." CHM: ∴ Meira begins coughing and must excuse herself. CHM: ∴ She leaves the gift for Vigil and Scarlet under the tree. CAT: She pulls it out of the box and can't help but giggle at Scarlet's whisper, though there's a brief flush on her cheeks. "And certainly a lot it seems. Thank you for the gift." She smiles as she turns it over, her eyes gleaming, jokinglyserious. "I love it." CRC: "Yes, it's literally the worst sweater in Paradox Space." CSO: Libby runs her finger down Serios' arm. "Shall we dance?" CCV: "Oh, you do retain control of your tongue!" Vigil says, satified. "In any event, I have a present for you." He decaploges a small box, offering it to Eribus. 0_0 CGG: "Yes.... That. May. Be. Good. For. This. Moment...." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG leads Libby away from the commotion towards the main dance floor... -- CAT: Lorrea's gaze hops between Eribus and Aaisha, and their respective predicaments. Her brow furrows, slightly. CAG: Eribus takes the box, shaking quite violently, nearly dropping it. "I-I uh.. I d-don't have a gift for y-yourself... I-If you d-don't, If you d-don't mind" CRC: Scarlet watches Eribus, and pouts in pity. "Oh, wee lamb." CCV: "I do not require gifts," Vigil says shrugging again. "I simply thought you could make use of these, should you lose your arms once more." 0_0 CAA: Ari seems tense. They lean close to Lorrea. "I'm sorry." CAG: Eribus shakily opens the box, fearing for the worse, a tightening in his gut. CAT: "Hehe, well that might be true but somehow I found it cute. You're staying after aren't you?" She turns her gaze to Eribus, eyes filling with sympathy. CAT: "Forr what," CRC: "I'm planning on it." CAA: "I can't tell you. I just want you to know that I only remain inactive because of the rules by which I am bound. I hope you will forgive me." CCV: Erbius, you find a set of steel grills within, shaped to fit around your teeth. 0_0 CAT: "Wonderful," she puts the sweater in her sylladex, "I'd been planning on giving you your gift then is that alright?" CAT: "... Okay." CAG: "W-what are these?" Eribus is still shaking, but not as much. CCV: "I hope they fit correctly," Vigil says, watching Eribus. "I had to do the measurements over the past few nights, while you slept. They shall make your teeth much sharper. Better for biting." 0_0 CRC: "Perfectly fine, sugar." Scarlet's smile is just a little too wide. CAG: It turns out Eribus could get even more pale, and that is exactly what happens. He nearly falls to the floor, knees knocking like a unsolicited visitor. CAT: Lorrea folds her arms behind her back, her gaze sharpening and her brow furrowing. CCV: Vigil slaps him on the back, only slightly too hard. "Happy holidays," he says, before walking across the room to study the tree. 0_0 CAG: That slap was just enough to knock the already weak in the knees Eribus to the ground, falling sprawled on the floor. "I-I'm n-never going to, going to s-sleep again" CAG: Slides into the ballroom looking rather confident, he's wearing one of his grandpa's old, shitty suits, and he's holding Carl the Plant CAT: "Mmm are you certain?" She eyes the smile a brow raising, "It's ready for you." She smiles softly, "I just thought it'd be nicer to give in private, comfortable and with... friends." Aaisha gives the distrustful room a look. CAT: "I'd like your time spent here to be happy." -- CURRENT classiclyTaciturn CCT enters i guess -- -- CURRENT classiclyTaciturn CCT looks around the room at everyone -- CAG: Eribus is on the ground still near one of the exits, still sprawled on the floor. CCT: ... CCT: Are you alright? -- CURRENT classiclyTaciturn CCT helps Eribus up -- CAG: Eribus cautiously accepts the help. "I uh.. T-thanks I guess.." CCT: I'll take it from your lack of arms that you're Eribus, right? CAG: "Y-yes, that's me... With my assumption, you are Lucy... Correct?" CCT: "Correct." CAG: Eribus dusts himself off. He's still shaking and looks to see that Vigil is gone, at least for the meantime. "I uh... Don't ask why I was on the floor... Um.." CCT: "... Alright, if you insist..." CAG: "Well... Its nice to see another friendly face here, at least to some degree" CCT: "Agreed. So, I was wondering what there is to do here?" CAG: "Well uh... There was some music and dancing, but that got interrupted by gifts and... Guests.." He shudders when he says 'guests' knowing perfectly well who he means. CCT: "Guests?" CAG: "S-Scarlet and Vigil... They uh.. Yeah" CCT: "Did they knock you down like that?" CCT: Lucy looks pretty cross CAG: "N-no.. I was just frightened by uh, Vigil's presence... He didn't do much to help that" CCT: "..." lucy fumes a bit CAG: "Its uh, its all good now... Thanks for helping me up by the way, sorry you found me like that" CCT: "It's fine, Eribus. I was happy to help a friend in need." CAG: "Oh uh, here... I still have a few gifts and I figured I would make one for you too" Eribus presents a small wrapped bundle, tied with an olive ribbon. CCT: "Oh. Thank you very much, Eribus... I'm afraid I wasn't sure what to get you at all..." lucy feel pretty guilty for not having a present to give to eribus CAG: "Its perfectly fine, but go ahead and open it if you like" CCT: lucy openes the present carefully, savuing that paper and ribon in her syllidex CAG: Inside the bundle is a small book, covered in an odd leather and written in Alternian, in a rich olive ink. Also there is a few photographs of Alternian flora and fauna. CCT: Lucy flips through it, trying to de and taking long appriciative looks at the picturescypher the alternian alphabet CCT: "Thank you, Eribus. I'm afrais I don't read your native written language, unfortunatly..." CAG: "Oh... I was afraid of that.. But uh, its a history book, it has a few tales of some battles and events... I wrote it, but if you can cipher it, I hope you like it" CCT: "Thank you, I'm sure this will be a very interesting read. I'd greatly appreciat it if you could at least ive me a few pointers on the language as well." CAG: "Oh uh, of course I could.. I probably could write up a translation given I had the human alphabet I suppose" CTG: Arty and Lilah are engaged in sloppy makeouts CCT: "The human latin alphebet is quite easy, there are only twenty six letters to learn. If you want I could write them down right now." CAG: "Oh! That would be a great help, and I could probably create a viable cipher between our languages then" CCT: "Do you happen to have a piece of paper on you? I should have a pen in my syllidex." CAG: Eribus uncaptchalogs a beat up journal and hands it to Lucy. "Feel free to find a blank page and fill it in there" CCT: Lucy takes a pen out of her syllidex and opens the journal to an empty page. she writes the alphabet on it CAG: Eribus takes back the journal, glancing over the alphabet. "Hmm, yes I should be able to find some correlations.. Much appreciated Lucy" CCT: "..." Lucy has no idea how Eribus has cracked the language code between alternian and english literature without comparing letter sound and use in words because obviously thery are both speaking english so the languages have to be incredibly similar CCT: lucy figurese Eribus must be just that good CAG: "Well Lucy, you can well consider sharing this knowledge with me as your gift you've given me" CCT: smiles "Alright, if you say so." CAG: Eribus looks around, to see if anyone else is around nearby. CAG: "Well... I guess enjoy the festivities I guess... But uh, steer clear of Scarlet or Vigil if you see them" CCT: lucy sobers at the mention of the two "Alright." CAG: "I'd hate to see you meet their bad side, you're a nice person and I don't want to see any harm come of you" CCT: "Yeah..." CCT: "So ." CCT: "What are your plans for this evening?" CAG: "I was hoping to find Lorcan, and perhaps dance with her, but other than that? Stay as far away from Vigil as I can" CCT: "Understood." CAG: "What would your plans have been?" CCT: "I haven't really made any plans. Milo made me promise him a dance, but that's pretty much it." CAG: "Well I would hope he gives you that dance then" CCT: Lucy nods CAG: "Well, if you'd like I could treat you to this next dance, just long enough until our matesprits come for their dances of course... So far the dance floor it seems is being wasted and void of actual dancing" CCT: "If you're asking if you can have this dance the answer is yes... Though I'm not sure how to dance... Also, what is a 'matesprit'?" CCT: lucy akwardly tries to curtsy or whatever girls do when theyre about to dnace dshe isnt sure CAG: "Well I know some formal ball dance, I can teach you what I know. Anyways a matesprit is a sort of fated love, its the reddest of the quadrants... Someone to spend intimate time with with unrequited love" CCT: "I see. It appears to be similar to the human concept of having a boyfriend or a girlfriend." CAG: "Yes... I suppose that might be a good analogy for such I suppose.." Eribus offers a metal hand to Lucy, as the next song transitions in. CCT: lucy takkes it CCT: i guess they dance CAG: Eribus leads Lucy into a very stiff formal dance, as the song pulls to an end. CCT: "Thank you for this dance, Erinbus... Sorry I stepped on your toes... Both of those times..." Category:Lorrea Category:Libby Category:Ariadne Category:Serios Category:Nyarla Category:Handmaidens Category:Arty Category:Lucy Category:Eribus Category:Lilah Category:Scarlet Category:Vigil